The Beauty of the Egyptian Lotus
by Maneishy
Summary: Len, a normal boy, who girls love for his shotaish, handsome looks, one day dreams of a mysterious figure of a young woman on the shores of the Nile. This woman is the most beautiful person any man could ever wish to meet. What exactly happens when Len's dream of meeting this beauty named Rin turns into a reality?RinXLen Chapter 4 up! vote which character you want to fall for Rin!
1. Chapter 1

**_H_ey guys, this is my second story in the site. The story will be of romance, completely RinXLen. They are not. I repeat they are NOT twins (even in real life theyr just mirror images). Im hoping to make a full story out of this, and the only thing that gonna keep me writing are reviews. every 8 reviews, ill post another chapter. so um... just review will ya? and make it good constructive stuff. well, lets start with the story, shall we? **

**Epilogue**

Pyramids. A long dangerous river. Grand old statues. And a beautiful girl dressed in a long flowing dress. Her hair was long and soft gold that matched the glowing rays of the unforgiving sun. Her eyes flashed hints of pure gray, but in overall consisting of a soft cerulean blue. Her beautiful lips were perfectly curved and it looked as if a lovely pink lotus had shared it's color with them. The girl's curves were perfectly shown by the white dress. The goddess of beauty was looking sadly at the river, playing with the flower mindlessly, paying the beautiful Egyptian scenery no attention.  
My heart raced rapidly at the sight of the beautiful goddess. She was by far the most beautiful woman I had ever seen, probably the most beautiful woman I would ever see in my life time.  
"ummm" I tried making a noise to catch the attractive girl's attention without any success. I mustered up my courage and took a step towards the river.  
"excuse me" I said shyly. At last she heard me and looked at me with a most hypnotizing gaze that seemed to pierce through my sense of speech.  
"có?" she said in an unknown language. Still it wasn't the different speech that shocked me, but the angelic voice that sounded like bells of gold. Her eyes had tears in them that fell down her porcelain white skin.  
"umm..." I mumbled as a sudden bliss took over my body. The affect her voice had on me. "I'm Len" I finally was able to whisper after a long awkward silence.  
The girl looked at me as if I had just spoken pig Latin. Realizing that she did not understand a word I had just said, I decided to attempt a different tactic. I softly touched my chest where I could feel my heart make strong and loud thumps.  
"Len" I firmly stated and pointed at her. She seemed to understand my actions and said with a soft and lovely voice.  
"Rin..."

BEEP BEEP BEEP!  
I groaned at the loud and annoying sound that that stupid alarm clock made. I growled at my luck. I just HAD to wake up from that fairy tale like dream, for school.  
"damn it" I said under my breath as I stood up n shut down the alarm so it would stop beeping once and for all.  
"LEN, ARE YOU AWAKE HONEY?" my mother screamed from downstairs.  
"YES!" I yelled back.  
"HURRY UP AND GET DRESSED! WE'RE LEAVING IN 20 MINUTES!"  
"OKAY!" I answered as I walked to my closet and pulled out my school uniform and quickly got dressed, placing my honey hair on a small pony-tail so it wouldn't bother me during the lessons. I walked to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and looked at my image carefully.  
My dark blue eyes, a rare eye-color for a Japanese boy were inherited from my English father, and my dirty blonde hair from my mother who was half French and Half Japanese, but nevertheless, I proudly considered myself Japanese. I was not the most tall man around, but I wasn't the shortest either. In fact I was pretty close of becoming the 15th tallest boy in my class.  
...well my class consisted of 18 guys, but that is not the point.  
In overage, I was a good looking guy, at least that's what the girls thought.  
But there was only one girl who was in my mind right now.  
The light haired goddess.  
"Rin" I breathed her name and smiled at the sound of it.  
"LEN!" my mother's angry voice took me out of my pleasant daydream.  
"Coming!" I said as I rushed down the stairs.

_**I know this chap is short but its more of an epilogue than anythin else, the next chapter will be at least a 1000 words. AT LEAST.**_

_**Please review maties! it fuels me up!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im back again! this is chapter 1 of the story! I wanna introduce my friend who likes to read some of my stories, she's the one that is convincing me to put up my stories here, so im starting from my worst ones to my good ones. At least i think thats the order.**

**well heres emi-chan!**

**Emi: hi... so umm yeah, my name's actually emily, im blonde blue eyes etc...**

**me:i gave her the nickname emily**

**emi: ya she did, well your nickname is set anyways maria**

**me: you mean chica? then yours is girlie**

**emi: not that one chicken butt**

**me: then which one jelly butt?**

**emi: the safeway one**

**me: when are you going to forget that one!?**

**emi: i still have the receipt in my diary**

**me: i swear emily!**

**emi: ill tell them which one it is!**

**me: no! pls!**

**emi: then i want the mascara that we saw today for christmas**

**me: damn u, fine!**

**emi: who said that blondes were dumb?**

**me: anyways! lets get back to the story, and you jelly butt, shut it!**

Chapter 1

High School, the wonderful place where people would get labelled from nerd to jock, from ugly to hot. The exact place where teens could have the best years of their lives or the worst. But high school brought one particular feeling to all students, no matter their social status.  
Boredom.  
And that was the exact feeling I had at the moment as I sat on English class as the blue haired teacher who always wore a long scarf and his lunch consisted of a gallon of vanilla ice-cream, rambled on and on about the meter of poetry.  
Good thing I had the window seat. I looked outside searching for something- anything to entertain me for the next 15 minutes of class.  
I looked at the cherry blossoms that were constantly being swung by the wind side to side. Expecting to see just an ordinary pinkish tree, it surprised me as I saw something white and flowing among the brown branches.  
"a ghost?" I whispered in surprise.  
"something you'd like to share with the rest of us, Kagamine?" Kaito-sensei said with a stern expression on his face. Seriously, that man had super hearing or something.  
"gomen kaito-sensei, I was just thinking of the poem assignment that's coming up." I said, pretending that my previous thoughts had something to do with academics.  
"oh" kaito-sensei said, obviously not expecting my answer, suddenly an evil grin invaded his face. " perhaps you would've so kind of sharing it with the rest of your classmates?"  
Crap.  
"I'd love to...sir" I said through my teeth, I had to come up with something. Quick.  
"kagamine-San , we are waiting" damn that blunette. I slowly stood up from my seat, thinking of something that could help me out. Suddenly an idea comes into my mind, I just hope no one realizes that there is no rhyming scheme in this...after all it is a song.  
"it's not complete sensei, but it's all I have for now." I explained taking out a piece of paper out of my folder. I took a big breath and started reciting.

One day, some place, one of the prisoners, fell in love with a girl outside the fence.

So sad…

Feel so sad…

Deprived of freedom, I'm persecuted.

Between you and dirty me, There is a gap, a gap.

I wrote a letter and folded an airplane, as we cross over the wall between us,

Go fly!

Go fly!

Ah, I can also become free, one day…

A lie. It's a lie. I know that.

If you stay by my side, even lie, I believe they will be true [your words], all of them.

I stopped looking at sensei and the rest of my class nervously. Suddenly I heard kaito-sensei clapping his hands with the rest of my classmates following his example.  
"Len-kun is so romantic!" I heard some girls whisper among the loud claps. "I know! I wish I was his girlfriend!"  
"that was wonderful kagamine!" the blunette teacher exclaimed, obviously surprised at my 'poem'.  
"thank you sensei, I appreciate it"  
Kaito-sensei smiled at me with approval and then told the class to quiet down. I took this chance to take a seat.  
"well let's get back to our lesson shall we? As I was saying, meter in poetry is divided into..." once again, as the teacher talked, I tuned out watching the cherry blossoms.  
I narrowed my eyes as I saw a figure from afar clapping his/her hands at me.  
I think this place might be haunted.

**Please review! i need some feedback and constractive critiquism, or whatever its called**


	3. Chapter 3

**hey everyone!how are ya? im back! and emi too...she seems to almost live at my place nowadays! that freeloader or however theyr called... anyways she getting us some snacks at this moment, wer having a scary movie marathon. our list consists of the exorcist, horror movie. Barbie in the diamond castle, happy movie (wer super girly we ADORE barbie). then the ring, sacry movie, uptown girls, happy movie. followed by darkness, horror and ending by watching a happy movie, Bratz. and yes wer juniors in highschool n yes wer above 16 years old, but hey, uk what, we love makeup and looking cute, beauty is not a crime! well im rambling like always, i love talking if nobdoy has noticed already. but here emi is back!**

**emi: did you find the bracelet that i told u about?**

**me:no im updating my story.**

**emi:oooh! let me say something!**

**me:im typing what your saying right now, girlie**

**emi: hi everyone! remember me, emily?**

**me: emi how could they forget you, you were i the last chapter!**

**emi: o shut up chicken butt, its my shining moment**

**me: its my story, my sparkling moment, barbie**

**emi: no its mine pretty princess**

**me: have u noticed, drama mama, that chloe's hair in Bratz always looks greasy?**

**emi: OMG! yeah! i like yasmine's hair**

**me: same, it looks cute and natural and she always has it in some rly pretty style**

**emi: yeaaaaahhhh!btw are you still typing our convo?**

**me:yeah, uk ppl are gonna think wer spoiled brats**

**emi: o but we r chica, wer the hottest bitches in the world! at least i am**

**me: o plz girlie, you know im the hottest, sexiest funniest person alive**

**emi:o ur just jelaus!**

**me:im not! well we look too different to compare ourselves with each other...at least i think that**

**emi: true, and maria seriously stop writtin that and just post the story, i wanna watch our movies!**

**me: fine! my arm is getting tired anyways, well say bye emily!**

**emi: bye guys!**

**me: see ya later alligator!**

**emi: in a while crocodile!**

**(^.^) =# (*.*)**

**emily thru a waffle at me (literally)**

**Chapter 2**

Class time passed quickly after the whole 'poem' thing and lunch was finally here.  
"ahhhh!" I half yawned half stretched on my seat. I opened my back pack searching for my lunch, until I finally found it. Two onigiris and a banana?! Damn this wasn't enough to fill a growing teenage boy's starving appetite, not even close. Suddenly I felt a little too strong tap on my shoulder blade.  
"who could have thought our little playboy had a sensitive side?" the annoying voice said. I turned around to find a tall, teal-headed guy smirking at me playfully.  
"hey mikuo" I greeted him quickly and turned back my attention on my lunch while also keeping an eye out for any movements outside the window.  
Mikuo placed a chair opposite of mine, and stared at me for a second.  
"dude what's wrong? You look like there's gonna be a zombie attack or something."  
"geez cant a guy think?"  
"about sexy girls, yes. About possible world destruction theories, no" he said with a matter of fact face.  
I rested my head on my hand looking at him with an are-you-serious filled gaze.  
"not all of us are as perverted as you, mikuo" plus there is only one girl I'm thinking of right now, but she's not even real, I finished my sentence in my head  
"I was kidding, no need to act like my father dude" mikuo hated his father, he owned a big talent agency were most of the big stars were in. This meant, that he was filthy rich, and used his power to order people around and get women to be with him, mikuo's dad would always disapprove of his bastard child's actions, resulting on having his only son hate him. Even though he had almost all the money in the world, mikuo kept his economic state a secret, making me the only one to know of his situation in the school.  
I sighed as I remembered the horrible stuff my friend had been through because of his self-centered father.  
"sorry man, I didn't mean it to sound like that."  
"it's fine, it's not your fault" mikuo told me as he popped a leek into his mouth and started munching it.  
I turned my head back to the window, until i heard my friend speak again, claiming my vigilant attention to him once more.  
"you know we're gonna have a new student?"  
"uh?" I acted and felt surprised at this." buts the middle of the year."  
"yeah well the newbie's from Egypt or something and I guess it's different there."  
"oh, when is he gonna come?"  
" i dont know, i thought i heard someone say he was supposed to arrive today, but guess he didn't." mikuo thought for a second and with a gossip ready face, leaned closer to me." I heard hes supposed to be a descendant of a pharaoh or something like that."  
"so foreign royalty is coming to a public Japanese school, yeah right, mikuo, those are totally just rumors." mikuo looked down as my response hit him, and realizing it made sense, said with disappointed eyes, almost as if I had stolen his leek.  
"ummm...I guess your right, and I was getting all excited for nothing."  
I sighed heavily, and turned my head back to the window. Suddenly i felt as if my eyes were going to pop out of my sockets.  
Outside my school...was a limo?!

"umm...mikuo...?" my voice came out with difficulty from the sudden surprise.  
"yeah?" of all the people I knew, mikuo was the only one in this school that could afford a shiny black limo like that.  
"did you by any chance bring a limo to school today?"  
"uh?" confusion filled his voice, but following my ever glued stare, he almost gasped in surprise.  
"those are not mine Len" he told me.  
Wait...does this mean that we have...Egyptian royalty in our school like mikuo thought?!  
"Len...there's no way royalty would come to our school right? I mean it's public not really fancy and private, like you said right?" mikuo looked at me with widened eyes. Apparently he was thinking the same that I was.  
As hard at it was to believe and reason...those limos looked... Royal.  
A loud clap made us jump as we saw our blunette teacher munching on ice-cream while trying to speak to the now attendant class.  
"mmmm...so good! Ahem! Students! I need your attention!" he exclaimed without really any point, since everyone was already looking at him.  
"we're having a new student today! So please, treat her right!"  
"the newbie is a girl!" mikuo whispered to me, making me roll my eyes. Of course that would be the first detail he notices.  
"ahem...and...well...just...treat her as if you would treat...uhhh...your grandparents! Yes! With respect and honor and...more respect" kaito-sensei almost looked as if he was going to pass out from all the effort it took to come up with that comparation. He truly deserves the nickname BaKaito-sensei. At least all of that told us that she was important, not someone to mess with.  
"anyways class! She will arrive in an hour or so...I hope" BaKaito whispered the last part, but it was loud enough for me to catch.  
Was she stuck in traffic or something? No, the limos were here so that means she was already here...but where? Maybe she got lost?...or maybe...?  
The wheel in my head starting turning...was she the ghost I saw before?  
I literally slapped myself for thinking something like that. Geez Len get ahold of your own freaking thoughts!  
But...what if she really was the person that I saw around the Sakura tree, and the one that I saw clapping?  
Wait...clapping? But she was so far away! She couldn't have heard my poem from that far away...unless she was a ghost!  
So the Egyptian princess...is a ghost?!  
...I didn't just think that did I? *sigh*I'm starting to sound like mikuo...  
"LEN!" suddenly a strong pain on my forehand brought me out of my thoughts.  
"ow!what was that for?!" I asked rubbing the hurt area with my hand.  
"I called you like a 100 times man, what were you daydreaming of?" Mikuo asked.  
"nothing..." another flick on my cheek landed from the one and only teal headed monster.  
"liar!"  
"...cant a man have his secrets?...and seriously dude, stop it with the flick thing, your acting like a girl." I added annoyed, as much as I hated to admit it, my forehead really hurt!  
"Len, your not even a man...your the most shota boy I've ever seen!"  
Oh that's it! This leek freak was going to go down!  
"you did not just call me a shota!" I almost screamed.  
"and what if I did? What would you do...shota?" mikuo smirked evilly, while crossing his arms and leaning on the chair, that playful smile of him never leaving his face for a second.  
"you little-!" I was cut off by kaito-sensei stepping into the room and... with the light haired goddess following him?!

**Pls review everyone! im begging u! i rly like it when ppl review, it encorages me, like a lot! so pls, it just takes a sec to do it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**ciao amici! come stai? im here again... with some questions for everyone...do you want Mikuo to fall in love with Rin? like ive said before, this fic is only going to be RinXLen, but would you guys want Mikuo or some other foreign student from Rin's past to show up and try to steal her heart? or maybe both guys could fall for her (not that it be hard since Rin's so beautiful) pls tell me as soon as possible so i can make the changes. **

**ummm emi isnt here today, so no dialogue, sry ppl, ik the convos with my best friend is the best part of this whole story. **

**Oh and another thing! im thanking everyone for their reviews! **

**XxDaughter Of EvilxX : thank you so much! when i read your review i was shocked! your literally my favorite author on this site! Im in love, i repeat in love with your a highschool romance! i literally check your page everyday for an update! hahaha silly right?**

**xX little kagami Xx : thank you so much for your support, i really really appreciate it. youve actually inspired me to update my stories much sooner than i was going to. again silly, right? you can say that each review counts and yours have a lot :)**

**pls continue reveiwing, i really appreciate it, and it really helps in order to keep updating this story.**

My mouth went wide...there's no way that the blonde girl was the same one I had seen in my dreams. No way Jose! I'm so going crazy! Yup that's it! I'm nuts! It's official...I think.

"Everyone! This young woman right here is our new student! Treat her with RESPECT! understand? RESPECT! if you don't, you will immediately fail this class...or worse! Ahem! Miss Kagamine, would you like to introduce yourself? Unless you want me to, then that would be my pleasure, of course the choice is entirely up to you, I mean, I'm your teacher! I need to make sure your comfortable around here or-!" kaito sensei was cut off by the beautiful girl giving him a stunning smile, which left the poor blunette blushing quite a bit.

"thank you sensei, but I can introduce myself" she said sweetly " my name is kagamine Rin, I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance and I hope we will all be very good friends" her voice seemed like it was drawing every particle in my body to her.

She bowed politely and looked at sensei expectantly. I could almost see hearts in his eyes as well as the rest of my guy classmates. So I wasn't the only one who thought she was extremely gorgeous.

"sensei, where should I seat?" Rin finally asked after a awkward silent moment.

"ummm? Oh!" bakaito was literally almost drooling looking at this girl, i wonder if i look that stupid too. "Eh... Next to mikuo-san would be fine, raise your hand hatsune!"  
Crap  
Crap  
Crap!  
Not Mikuo!  
His the biggest flirt in the whole class! Moreover I'm 100% sure his already planning how to make her his! ( well along with every other boy in this damn class).

Rin grinned at sensei gratefully and with a graceful almost ballerina like movement, she went to take a seat next to my new arch enemy.

I could see Mikuo smiling at her and writing her little papers. She giggled at the note and nodded, flashing her pearl white teeth at him, her hair almost swaying like a placid river as she moved her head to look back at the board.

After that, Mikuo looked like a kid on Christmas morning for the rest of the class.

I sighed. School was finally over and it was time to go home.  
The whole day had been exhausting, I kept looking at Rin, comparing her to the girl in my dreams.  
She looked exactly the same as the Nile goddess, the same light long blonde hair, the same eyes, the same sweet honey voice...I could literally go on forever talking about her...

But, the day had been horrible, all the boys kept looking at her, seniors to freshmen were all caught in her net. Of course it didn't help that she had an accent when she spoke, which everyone thinks to be sexy.

Many people spoke to her, I even heard some love confessions being made to her, she just answered politely in both occasions, and with a smile answered no to the boys ( to my relief) or just nodded and answered the many questions that were being thrown at her (a lot about her old home in Egypt).

Even if she put a mesmerizing smile for the world to see, the smile never reached her eyes. Just like in my dream, she always looked as if she was about to cry, her eyes sometimes going blank in thought in every silent moment she got, which weren't very many.

Once or twice she stared into my direction and nodded her head acknowledging my existence, but it was never anything more than that.

Geez, what a disappointment...I had actually thought for a second that she would recognize me like I did.

I sighed heavily as I made my way to the school entrance.

" LEEEEEEN!" At first my reaction was to run away from that annoying voice, but then, knowing from previous experiences I'd be chased down all the way to my house, I just answered back in defeat.

"hey...Gackupo..." I murmured, trying to make it clear to the weirdo with a long purple ponytail that I was under the weather. He didn't catch my signals...at all.

"LEN! I HEARD A HOT NEW CHICK WAS IN YOUR CLASS! so tell me how good is she?!" Gackupo screamed next to my ear. What a wonderful neighbor I have.  
"don't you already have Luka-neechan? Or should I tell her that her boyfriend I planning to cheat on her?" I told him making the most serious blank face I could summon.

"who said I was gonna go for the hot sexy beautiful gorgeous newbie?" I raised my eyebrow at his answer, and decided that staying quiet was the best option for now.

"I'm kidding Len, you know that I love Luka more than anyone else and I would never dare to look at another woman...I mean shed kill me first, buts that's not the point...I was actually thinking that she could be for you" the egg loving freak said, and I could tell he meant it. But his words instantly made me frown, disappointed.

"Why would you think that a girl like her would look at a guy like me?"

"so that means she is super hot like the rumors say! But, Len, ur a pretty good-looking guy" I cringed away from him as he said that, he laughed a good hearted laugh. "that's what the girls say at least, but you should hear what the girls say about me, I mean-!"

" thanks man..." I whispered. He smiled gently at me and rubbed my hair roughly.

" Anything for my favorite little fake brother." I laughed.

Gackupo and I had grown up together, and he would always treat me like family, he really is like the big weird dumb brother I've never had.

I guess this day wasn't all bad.

I give up! This is a horrendous day! Horrible! Malignant! Tormentous!  
I mean! I'm even starting to sound like an old English dude from all English homework!

I frown as my brain was filled with homework and studies of different subjects...my poor head...

"That's it!" I stand up from my desk...I can't stand it anymore!

"Mom!" I scream as I rush thru my door and down the stairs. " I'm going out to the park!"

"okay be back by 4:30! And be care-!" I last heard her say as I violently shut the door behind me.

As a child I found a small river that ran thru the green lustrous park just 1/4 of a mile away from my house. Since then I had played in there, and started just sitting by the river to just think and find peace away from life and it's every day stresses. That tiny shore far away from the noisy playground, surrounded by ever green trees came to be my sanctuary. And for 16 years I've been going there to calm myself from little things to big stuff, just like when my dad died.

As I started getting closer to my personal heaven while attempting to evade the hard brown branches, something caught my eye. White flowing snow was being blown by the wind, next to the small clear river. I began focusing my eyes, attempting to make a clear image out of the clear white snowy figure, until I was able to make out long light golden hair.

An angel, perhaps?

Wait...this was almost like my dream from last night...the same white almost egyptian like dress, a slim well built girl with silky blonde hair...

I took one more step in order to get a better look at the 'angel'.

CRUCH!  
Stupid branch!

The beautiful slim figure turned with a swift move, alarmed by the noise I had made.  
Big cerulean eyes covered with dark long eyelashes stared right at mine.

My heart dropped and started to accelerate in a rapid pace.

Rin…

**Pls review, and mean while vote which character you want to make fall in love with Rin, or even both. Your choice, so please review, pm me... etc add least five votes have to be made!**


	5. Chapter 5

Our eyes stare at each other. Mine were startled, hers, were almost uninterested. I could see the wind graciously blow the light honey colored locks. Her eyes look at mine with a certain recognition, but an twinge of rage for my being. My own face felt numb, disconnected from the rest of my body, the shock of the moment still fresh in my veins.  
I look at her from head to toe, noticing the similarity that her features held with the girl in my dream, the same hair, the same piercing eyes, red quivering lips, and such a stunning beauty that could be compared with the moon herself.  
She must have noticed my examination, for she instantly changed her stance to one of questioning. Her being the police officer and me, the criminal.

"you're in my class, are you not?" her voice matched the flowing of the water that was beside her.  
I just stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what to answer.  
"boy" she stood there, calling my voice to life with her own.  
"yes! I'm Kagamine Len...um...nice to meet you...Rin- I mean Kagamine-San."  
She looked at me with defying eyes, testing my being. At last the small blonde angel creature relaxed her pose and with her hands started touching the water softly.  
"...do you come here often?" she finally asked after seconds of awkward silence.  
"ever since I was a child" I responded, this time calmly.  
"I see...well then I'm sorry, this is your place, I should leave" she proclaimed standing up.  
"wait!" I tried to stop her, surprising even myself with my action method. But apparently it worked because she stopped her swift movement and turned around to look at me for the first time after our sudden introduction.  
"yes?"  
"if you want...you can stay here, I wouldn't mind, you know?"  
Still her face looked at me with uninterest engraved in her eye sight. She shrugged and sat down next to the water once again. Only this time, her feet and the tips of her dress were touching the water alongside her porcelain hands.  
"so...umm...how was your first day of school?" I asked sitting down next to her.  
"...it was...it..." she took a deep breath "fine."  
I looked at her for a moment, wondering what would have brought that strange mixed up answer.  
"sorry to say this but...if you want you can just hang with me there, I wouldn't mind it you know?" the words came out braver than what I felt.  
"I like being alone...human friendships are just a nonsense that stands in my way." she stated with no regret and no guilt that her answer could have sounded offensive. Which they did. But I could not let a girl see that. Especially the one that I have literally dreamed about.  
I took a big breath and responded back.  
" it's your choice, the offer is still on the table. But before you reject it completely, I can say that if you hang out with me and my group, others will not bother you as much as they did today." she looked at me, thinking.  
"there are advantages and disadvantages to your preposition, boy." she responded.  
"and the choice is yours to make, girl" the final word came out of nowhere, leaving me in shock. But she gave a devilish smile.  
"I accept your 'challenge', then Len." she said as she got up, and started walking away. "this will be a fun game."  
I smirked. " You make yourself sound like a child."  
She smiled giggling and whispered "well...'kids' are quite greedy when it comes to games."

******

I ran to my house, in disbelief, amusement and complete bliss. As I got to my room I shut the door violently behind me, making the wall shake.  
'Rin...the new girl who every guy is already head over heels in love with.  
Rin the girl who has visited my dreams in a literal way.  
Rin...that Rin has just agreed to my, in certain words, my friend, and to be seen with me around school. Of course I'm making it sound as if she had agreed to be my girlfriend, when she only agreed to be part of my group in order for people to stop annoying her. '  
I plopped down on my bed exhausted from the whole ordeal at the park and sighed a long sigh, giving the order for my body to relax.  
'its strange though, a young girl like her not wanting any company and attention, for her to be so...so...cautious...almost as if every person she sees posses a threat to her.'  
I hugged my pillow, attempting to understand the female mind that viewed things in a very different light from other females of Rin's age.

CRASH!  
the sudden sound made me jump to my feet in surprise.  
"ouch...damn..." the purpled haired man rubbed his back in pain.  
"what the hell man?!" I almost screamed at him.  
"what are you doing in my room, and coming through the window too?! What is wrong with you Gackupo!?"

"hey hey, no need for this kind of hostility, and as for the window...well I thought it was locked and since it's faster to come here through there than by the door, well, I just pushed it with all my manly strength, but I guess it wasn't locked after all...hehe...ahem...anyways I came to ask you why were you running so frantically to your house?"

"how did you know that I was-?"  
"I saw you through my window dumbo" he explained as a matter of fact "anyways what happened that made you run like that, you looked like you were in the race of your life."

"none of your business, eggplant" my words would have seemed extremely harsh if they were meant for someone else, but they were directed towards Gackupo, so there was absolutely no damage done.

"aww! Come on tell your favorite fake big brother!" he jokingly pouted while poking my cheeks.

"no." I said flatly.

"please!I beg of you! Or I will tell the whole school of the time you were little and you used to be afraid of girls and everytime that one got near you, you would hide behind me and cry."

"you wouldn't!" I hissed.

"oh but I would! Now unless you want your embarrassing little secret to circulate the whole school, you have to tell me why you were running so hurriedly for." he smiled evilly, knowing that I would have to tell him now.

"crap..." I murmured under my breath, trying to find a good story to tell him instead of the real one.

"no lying, Len, i know when you lie, you can't lie for your life after all." I've forgotten I was a bad liar...

If I tell Gackupo he would go nuts and probably tell everyone about the hot new girl and his childhood neighbor, then rumors would start spreading around...this is bad. If only he would react to my story in a more serious, more mature way...like...like... Luka! That's it! If I tell the purple haired freak about what happened in the park, luka has to be there to keep an eye on him.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but we have to be with Luka" Gackupo looked at me with a funny face, but shrugged off my request and started heading towards the opened window.

"and we have to use the door" I looked at him with serious eyes and he sighed, locked the window and we started heading towards the front door to go see my life saver, Luka-nee.


End file.
